


Errori e punizioni

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry commette un errore. Severus lo punisce.





	Errori e punizioni

Era una limpida e fresca giornata di aprile e gli orologi segnavano l'una. Severus Piton si stava recando in Sala Grande per godere del suo meritato pasto, quando accadde. La cosa che più aveva temuto fin da quando il Ministero lo aveva informato delle decisioni che erano state prese in merito alla sicurezza di Hogwarts. Ciò che riempiva le sue notti di sogni agitati da settimane. Quello che paventava ogni volta che si concedeva di soffermarsi su certi pensieri. Qualcosa che poteva minare per sempre la sua credibilità all'interno della scuola, e non solo.  
Harry Potter lo aveva chiamato per nome. Davanti a tutti!  
Si stava avvicinando anche lui alle porte della Sala Grande, come la maggior parte delle persone che vivevano nel castello, e quando lo aveva visto aveva iniziato a sorridere come un babbeo. E poi lo aveva detto.  
“Buongiorno, Severus!”  
Buongiorno un accidenti, e dannazione a quell'idiota di un Auror.  
Certo, Potter si era subito accorto del suo errore, perché era leggermente impallidito e il suo sorriso era scomparso, e aveva anche provato a correggersi.  
“Ehm... volevo dire... buongiorno professore... cioè... preside Piton...” aveva farfugliato, e chiunque avrebbe potuto pensare che la guerra gli avesse seriamente danneggiato il cervello, visto che non riusciva a pronunciare più di due parole di fila senza balbettare.  
Il preside Piton, però, non si fece impietosire e lo guardò col suo cipiglio più severo, ignorando gli sguardi sconvolti che gli lanciavano i professori e gli studenti che stazionavano da quelle parti.  
“Potter, nel mio ufficio. Adesso!”  
Detto ciò, si girò con uno svolazzare di mantello e tornò sui suoi passi, certo che il ragazzo lo avrebbe seguito senza fare storie. Arrivati nel suo ufficio si girò per affrontarlo, notando soddisfatto che si stava martoriando il labbro inferiore tra i denti e che si stava torcendo le mani, chiaramente consapevole del grave errore che aveva commesso.  
“L'una del pomeriggio, Potter. Sei qui da appena venti ore e già non sei riuscito a trattenerti. Non sei durato nemmeno un giorno.”  
“È l'abitudine, mi disp...”  
“Silenzio!” lo interruppe Severus. “Sapevi cosa sarebbe successo se non ti fossi controllato. Ti avevo promesso una punizione, ed è esattamente quello che avrai.”  
“Severus!” provò a implorare Potter, ma l'altro fu irremovibile.  
“Mettiti davanti alla mia scrivania. Adesso!” gli ordinò, e aspettò che il ragazzo obbedisse prima di dargli altre istruzioni. “Ora abbassati i pantaloni e appoggia il petto sul ripiano del tavolo.”  
Il giovane Auror si lasciò sfuggire un singulto, mentre eseguiva gli ordini, e Severus ghignò soddisfatto.  
“Lo sai che ti meriti questa punizione, vero?”  
“Sì, signore.”  
“E perché te la meriti?”  
“Perché posso chiamarla col suo nome solo in privato, in pubblico devo rivolgermi a lei come preside Piton, per mantenere le apparenze e non far sorgere sospetti.”  
La prima sculacciata arrivò senza nessun preavviso, secca e forte, dritta sulle sue natiche. Da lì fu un susseguirsi ininterrotto di colpi, sempre più forti e dolorosi. Harry poteva vedere Severus al suo fianco, che si godeva la scena. Perché, naturalmente, il preside di Hogwarts non aveva nessuna intenzione di affaticarsi, o di sgualcirsi la veste, perciò aveva incantato una spatola di legno perché facesse il lavoro al posto suo.  
Harry, in un primo momento, strinse i denti e cercò di farsi forza, ma più i minuti passavano e più diventava difficile trattenere i gemiti di dolore. Fino a che, dopo un colpo particolarmente brutale, non riuscì più a controllarsi e iniziò a urlare. Con la coda dell'occhio vide il sorriso soddisfatto di Severus, ma era chiaro che per lui non fosse ancora sufficiente, perché non fece nulla per fermare quella tortura.  
Harry era ormai vicino al suo limite. Non sapeva da quanto tempo era piegato su quella scrivania, ma sapeva che le punizioni di Severus non erano mai durate così a lungo. In genere, non erano fatte per provocare dolore, e a lui non erano mai dispiaciute. Ma quella volta era diverso e Harry iniziò ad avere paura di aver irrimediabilmente rovinato quello che c'era tra lui e Severus.  
L'ansia causata da quei pensieri, unita al dolore lancinante che sentiva a ogni colpo, lo fecero arrivare al punto di rottura. Scoppiò a piangere all'improvviso e provò a parlare per dire a Severus quanto gli dispiaceva, e quanto lo amava, ma le parole non vennero fuori, sommerse dai singhiozzi.  
Poi, di punto in bianco, i colpi cessarono.  
“Fa male, Harry?” gli chiese a quel punto Severus.  
Lui mugolò e annuì, ancora incapace di formulare una frase di senso compiuto.  
“Fa così male che non ti sei nemmeno accorto che ho appena usato la legilimanzia su di te.”  
Harry spalancò gli occhi e per un istante gli si fermò il fiato in gola, ma Severus non aveva ancora finito con lui.  
“Sai, è irritante doverti entrare in testa per sentirtelo dire. Perciò ti conviene ritrovare la voce e confessarmelo come si deve. Appena avremo concluso.”  
E Harry lo sentì affondare dentro di lui, centimetro dopo centimetro, senza violenza ma con un'unica spinta che non gli lasciò tregua, e che lo portò presto a sbattere contro le sue natiche arrossate e doloranti. Severus rimase fermo per un sacco di tempo, come se volesse dargli la possibilità di abituarsi a quell'intrusione, e Harry lo apprezzò. Anche perché quando l'altro iniziò a muoversi non ci fu più nulla di gentile. Entrava e usciva da lui con forza, come se fosse interessato solo al proprio piacere, anche se Harry sapeva che non era così. A ogni spinta, infatti, si assicurava di andare a colpire la sua prostata e, col passare dei minuti, il giovane Auror perse di nuovo la testa, ma questa volta per il piacere.  
L'orgasmo lo colse all'improvviso e lui venne schizzando per terra, con un lungo lamento di sollievo. Severus continuò a muoversi dentro di lui senza dargli tregua, ancora e ancora, e Harry adesso riusciva distintamente a sentirlo sfregarsi contro le sue pareti e sbattere sulle sue natiche come se volesse ricordargli, a ogni movimento, il dolore che gli aveva inflitto.  
Poi, all'improvvisò, il suo canale si riempì di liquido caldo e lui sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi avvolgere dalle tenebre per qualche istante. Finché Severus non uscì da lui e lo prese tra le braccia.  
“”Ora dillo!” gli intimò.  
“Ti amo.”  
“Bravo bambino. Adesso: quanto ci metterai a pronunciare di nuovo il mio nome davanti a tutti?”  
Harry gemette, già sapendo che la prossima punizione non sarebbe tardata ad arrivare.


End file.
